


A secret gratitude

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John thanks Mycroft...





	A secret gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubytearz74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubytearz74/gifts).



> Your comment made me write this one :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What can I do for you Doctor Watson?” Mycroft was surprised by the appearance of John waiting in the visitors’ room at Diogenes. It was now more than a year after Sherlock's ‘death’ and John was starting to get over it, now able to drag himself to work… But he still looks sad.

“I’m leaving 221b… I’m doing better – I think – and...” His voice was shallow but resolute at the same time.

“I will take care of everything, don’t worry. Ms. Hudson won’t need another tenant if she doesn’t want to. Take anything… Or I can open an account for you in the store of your choice.”

A slight smile appears on John’s face at the hope that he may soon be better. “Don’t need to go that far Mycroft… but Tak du, min elskede”

“What?” A confused Mycroft asks.

“Sorry… that’s something that Sherlock always said to me. Maybe I’ve got it wrong. It’s in a Slavic language. Tak. Du. Min. Els-ke-de.”  _Yes, it’s the way he was saying it_. “It means ‘Thank you very much’.”

“Oh… Yes…” Holmes replies, troubled. He rises and escorts John to the entrance, waiting for him to turn at the cornerstone of the building, before his expression falls.  _Poor John, I hope he never finds out that Sherlock was saying ‘Thank you, my beloved’._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Never finds out' before Sherlock 's return of course! ;-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret knowledge...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459887) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
